Redneck Happiness
by LunaDoesIt
Summary: Baytown Outlaws FanFic. I pic up with what happens after the brothers get out of prison. (I'm bad at Titles & Summary's) This is my first Fanfiction so Please be nice. Lincoln&OC. Mcqueen&OC. Brick&OC. (I'm not sure about Brick yet. Lets see where the story takes me)
1. Chapter 1

White snake leather boots, dark blue suit. Being in the south definitely had its perks, he thought. Anthony Reese walked through the halls of the Police Station proudly. Yeah his wife almost left him because he got his ass transferred to this hot shit hole. But hey, he did like the level of authority this place had brought him.

The new Sherrif was following his every word to the letter so that was good. And the crime rate in the area was at an all time low. He had been here now, for how long?

"Mrs. Morrison." He called out to his assistant. "When is my next evaluation?" The elder woman snickered. The guy asked this at least once a week so she knew. "Only four more months, Mr. Reese. You've been here for almost five years now."

Reese sighed. He was going to make sure that with his next evaluation he and his family would be allowed to move back home. There was nothing he wanted more than to get back to Chicago. He wasn't really planning on staying here and raising his two little girls here. Besides Reanne still wasn't happy with how things had turned out after the whole Oodie deal.

Hmm, come to think of it... Weren't they coming out soon? He had to check. "Mrs. Morrison." A giggle made its way down the halls. "They're out tomorrow, Mr. Reese." Had he become so predictable?

Tomorrow, huh. He had to make sure those rednecks didn't ruin it for him. He would pay them a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. We actually get to meet the brothers again. If you like the story, please review.**

**I'm doing my best to spell the Southern Drawl as much as I can. But please forgive me if I fail. Any tips on that are welcome.**

**I'm putting my Thank You note up hear as well. Thank you, Doll. AMF587. Without you I don't think I would have dared to put this story up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, of course, from the Baytown Outlaws. Only the Original Characters are mine. **

* * *

The used car lot was swamped with old cars. Hyundai's, Beetles, Dodges, Mustangs. Some were completely rusted through, some were new and then there was a bunch that were at least drivable.

With a sad sigh Mcqueen revved the insane engine one more time before shutting it down. "Now ya're sure we have to sell this truck? We can ask Celeste 'n Rob for more money right?" He asked, while the three Oodie brothers got out of the truck.

Brick shook his head at his brother. "Nope. We ain't askin Rob for money to fix up the house. 'Twas real nice of 'im to keep paying the mortgage while we were in prison. But we don't need any more charity. We'll work for any more we need."

McQueen tensed a little. "So... Ya won't ask him for money, but ya'r sellin his truck?"

Brick nodded. "Well I figured this was a gift. So that makes it ok. Besides this monster ain't really inconspicuous."

"Wooohoo, look who's been readin a lot, when we were on the inside. Mighty big words yer usin there, brother." Mcqueen cried out.

"Shut Up." Bricks curt answer came as he walked inside to talk to the dealer.

Lincoln touched his brother's arm to get his attention. "What?" Lincoln pointed at a burgundy coloured car, with a grey doors & hood.

Mcqueen nodded. "Well heck yeah. That's a car we can use. If Brick's serious about sellin that beauty..." Mcqeen gestured to the white monster truck behind them. "Then that is more his kind of game."

The boys ended up buying the burgundy Plymouth Road Runner. After a stop at Home Depot and Wal-Mart for supplies, they went home.

They sighed at the state the house was in but they didn't hesitate. Lincoln broke open the six pack, as Brick broke open their door.

Mcqueen laughed at the dust inside the house. "Well. That hasn't changed much. Ya think we can get this place up and running again."

Brick grinned back at him. "It'll be home in no time."

Lincoln gave a hard stomp to the doorpost. Then gestured to the edge of their front yard, where a grey car pulled up.

Mcqueen snickered. "Here we go." He mumbled as the ATF agent made his way to the house.

"Mr. Reese. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Brick wondered.

"It's Agent Reese. Just came to check in on you boys. Getting settled back in?"

Brick tried to figure out the man in front of him. He had hardly seen the man. He had been there during their case, those years ago. But he couldn't remember what Reese exactly brought to the table in their conviction. "We are." He told the man.

Silence between the two men lengthened as they were both weighing each other.

"So you boys will be nice and quiet around here?" The non spoken question was obvious. Keep out of trouble, period. Reese wouldn't cut them any slack. "Sure will." Brick said.

"Fine then." Reese responded and got back to his car.

"Well, thats just swaney." Mcqueen snorted. "That really didn make sense at all." Brick shrugged. "Don know and don care. Let's get to fixin up the house."

A few hours later a honk from a horn broke their concentration. "Another house call?" Mcqueen yelled from inside the house. "We're becoming mighty popular round here."

Lincoln, who was the one outside sawing the boards, didn't even try to answer his brother, but smiled at the sight of the blue van. His buddy Rob seated at the right side.

Celeste waved at him so he walked up to the car. He opened up the slide side door of the van and winked at Rob. Rob smiled in his own way, back at him.

"Can you give me a hand with his wheel chair, Lincoln?" Celeste asked him. "You guys been home long? I thought you might get hungry so I brought you dinner. Besides Rob seriously wanted to see you guys."

She handed a bag with food off to a girl who appeared next to her. "Ow and this is Sophie Anne Beasley. She's my niece. Everyone calls her Soph though."

As Lincoln put the wheelchair next to the van, and lifted Rob to put him in the wheelchair he noticed the girl standing next to Celeste. Her petite figure made her seem shy.

Her dark blonde curls bounced up and down as she walked up to him. "Nice to meet-cha. So are you the one who can't talk? Don matter I can talk for the both of us. Ya sure are tall, are ya brothers as tall as you are?"

Shy Sophie apparently was not. Lincoln didn't even get a chance to answer. The girl kept talking to him while she helped to close the belt which kept Rob secure in his wheelchair. "Celeste told me everything about ya'll. You guys are such bad-asses. I bet ya could beat the horns of a bull. Look at ya arms. Mighty big those muscles are. I'm so grateful ya'll saved Rob, back then.

I help Celeste out a lot, ya know. 've been livin with her for three years now. She and I worked on getting Rob to talk even more. Look he has a screen on his chair now so he can talk a mighty bit." Sophie pointed at a small screen close to Robs hands. Rob seemed to smile at this girl talking their ears off. Lincoln turned around to see Celeste smiling in an apology, as well.

Sophie kept chatting while she started to push Rob through the tall grass that was the front lawn. "Ya know, it's quite a thing for Rob to be able to tell people what he thinks. He is so smart. I'm not nearly as smart as he is. Silly me." Her laugh wrapped itself around Lincoln, like nothing he'd ever heard before. "There's even been talk Rob might go to a special College. Can ya believe it?"

Lincoln was amazed by this babbling girl. He knew he had to be quick if he ever wanted a chance to talk to her, so he started to walk a little in front of her.

Mcqueen and Brick meanwhile had entered the yard together. The second Lincoln reached them he patted Mcqueen on the head. He knew Bricks type and Sopie wasn't that. As for Mcqueen, he chased around everything that had boobs, so he made sure his youngest brother knew. Mcqueen looked up."What?" he asked incredulous. Lincoln pointed behind him with his thumb, at the girl and raised his eyebrow.

Mcqueen looked passed his brother and noticed the ripped up jeans, cowboy boots, the purple spaghetti top and the curls. Ow men those curls. Mcqueen knew what his brother wanted but he smiled deviously. "If she can keep her hands offa me, ya can have her."

Lincoln glared at Mcqueen and hit him on the head a little harder.

"I think he's calling Dibs, brother. Ya'd better listen to him." Brick grinned.

"Ow cum own." Mcqueen whined. "It's the first piece of... uhm..." Whatever Mcqueen had wanted to say, they both ignored. Brick walked up to Celeste to help her with the groceries. And Lincoln helped the struggling Sophie to get the wheelchair through the grass.

"Thank ya, good lookin. So much. So, ya like chicken wings? Celeste got an whole bunch of those. Hope ya've got an appetite. D'ya have somethin like a Barbeque? Ain't it hot t'day? It's hotter than a billy goat in a pepper patch."

Lincolns grinned. This girl was going to be a lot of fun to have around.

After dinner in the garden, they settled around the fire. Lincoln claimed his place next to Sophie Anne and she seemed to be okay with that. She smiled at him. Mcqueen rolled his eyes and decided to attend to the elephant in the room. "So Celeste. This ain't a freedom call, right? You said more people needed help. Ya need our help?"

Celeste smiled a little. The guys weren't dumb at all. She hadn't thought that to begin with. But to jump on them with all those people who needed help... She had thought to wait a few weeks before asking them. Needless to say, the brothers saw right through her. And in a few cases she had done as much as she could. It would be great to have the brothers on her side.

"See, through Rob's trust I set up this agency. People come to me when the police can't do anything anymore. We officially live in the next county so you shouldn't have too much trouble over here."

A movement in her peripheral vision made her pause. Celeste noticed how the for once silent Sophie, put her hand on Lincoln's leg. She frowned at Sophie, who pulled back her hand quickly.

"If ya boys choose to give your aid, well... I won't deny that it would be a great help. Ya wanna start on the big stuff? I've got a small thing as well." She suggested.

Brick shook his head slightly, while lighting his cigarette. "Sure Celeste... We're known for takin it slow. What do ya need. We owe ya and Rob big time for savin our home while we were gone. So what needs to be done?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So Sorry if I kept you waiting. Enjoy chapter 3 for this story. I don't live in USA and I don't have any friends in prison, so I wrote this as I think it would go. Though I know it might be different in reality.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Brick flicked his smoke away. He hadn't thought he'd be back at a prison this quick. Sure they'd been out for six weeks now but he wasn't too happy to be back at any holding facility for that matter.

But the more he thought about it, the more he felt sure. He had to talk to Millard. Though the man had hung him and his brothers out to dry, the man had been more of a father to them than their own Daddy.

As Brick entered the prison and signed his name in the visitation log he shuddered. It was weird. Being in a prison, without his brothers and on the other side of the wall. He wondered if Millard would even agree seeing him. But Brick knew he had to get things of his chest.

The prison guard scrolled a metal detector over Bricks clothes. Brick endured the whole check in thing and then was brought to the meeting area. Brick and his brothers had been held at an high-risk security prison, because they were deemed high-risk. Millard apparently wasn't a prisoner who would break out. Brick snickered. He indeed couldn't see Millard do that.

Brick sat down at an empty table, thrumming his fingers until he saw the first prisoners being brought to the meeting area. He leaned forward. Was Millard going to come?

Millard did.

He sat down in front of Brick with a blank look on his face. For a few moments they didn't speak. Then Millar rolled his eyes and scowled. "What are you doing here boy?" Brick sighed. "Just wanna make sure ya're doin allrigh" Millard folded his hands together and put them on the table. "Sure you are. Do you know how much sense it makes for you being here? None. So quit your stalling and spill."

Brick missed something to keep his fingers busy since he wasn't allowed to smoke in the meeting area, so he just clenched his fists before he spoke. "What do ya wan me to do? We kinda went rogue before an we haven't really spoken so..." Brick halted at the angry look Millard shed him. Granted, Brick didn't really feel like putting Millard back in the saddle as their 'leader' or 'getoutofthismess' helper however as said, he did owe the man thanks for not putting them in foster care when he and his brothers were little.

Millard leaned in a little before speaking through his teeth. "I will be in here for long time, boy. What makes you think I want you to do anything?"

Brick looked at another table where an inmate gave a short hug to an elderly woman, who was probably his mother. "I dunno. We've always depended on ya. My brothers don really know ya intended to let us go to prison, while ya went on with yar business." Brick shrugged looking back at Millard. "I used to hope ya at least cared about Mcqueen and Linc. Because they were so young."

Millard raised his brows. "Cared? You think I cared? I've created the best kill for hire I could. But I never cared. Just get out of here. You're just a simple redneck, boy." The humiliating smile made sure that Brick accepted this truth.

"Thought as much. Well, we'll do fine withoutcha." Brick got to his feet, intend on leaving when Millard suddenly raised as well and bent a little towards Brick. "You better remember something." He told Brick in a low voice. "You think you can go on as before? Because you know that I used to make the plans. You boys aren't that good at planning. You'll be dead within weeks."

Millard stood back and smiled. "That won't be a day I'll ever regret."

Brick didn't speak but just left. He picked up his wallet and his keyes at the administration and walked outside. The sun hit Bricks face merciless. But he didn't mind. He knew he was done. He didn't feel any ties to the man he left behind in this prison.

The problem was that Millard's words had made more sense to Brick than he wanted. Millard had been the man of the plan. Brick wouldn't want his brothers to die, so he had to be the one with the plan now. The responsibility was on him now.

Brick got in the car and hit the gas pedal hard.

**PLEASE send me some reviews. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just because you've been waiting long, I'll give you all another chapter. Please tell me if you find any spelling mistakes. (I know I mess up Then and Than quite often.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story.**

* * *

"Sophie? Sophie?" Celeste called out. "Right here Celeste." Sophie Anne stood near the bathroom door. "Whatcha doin, Soph?"

Sophie Anne smiled. "Well. I was waitin on ya. I sure wasn't planning on becomin Soapie Anne again. Once Rob is in that shower I ain't gonna wash him anymore. Ya can do that. The shower is on, he's secure in the chair in his boxers. But I aint gonna be splashed on." Celeste rolled her eyes and went in the bathroom to help her Godson. "As long as you're standing out there. Have you seen Lincoln today?" she wondered out loud.

Sophie smiled, her back still against the wall. Apparently it wasn't a secret she was carrying a torch for the tallest Oodie brother. "I thought you didn't want me to be seein him." She questioned.

"Well I decided, if it was any one, it should be someone who could protect your small ass. And that's something Lincoln can. And of all three of the brothers, Lincoln seems the most sincere." Celestes voice came from the hollow bathroom.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, no. They were gone today, remember." Sophie was silent for a moment.

"Well, come on. Do I have to put a gun to your head. Tell me... what have you two been doing on all those 'dates' during the last weeks." Celeste voiced. Scepticism on the word dates.

"We've been talkin Celeste. I can't explain it but we really 've been talkin all night each time. I mean, literally I've been the one talkin obviously. But he doesn't to seem to get tired from my jabbering. And every time I look at him, I just know what he wants to say. It takes but a look, and I know what he means. Ok, Ok, I know that sounds weird, but it aint. It feels so pure. And he's so sweet, he just puts his arm around me and I melt. I mean we haven't even kissed. I know I sound like a sixteen year old, but it's true." Sophie Anne giggled.

Celeste's head popped around the door. "Well it sure did sound like I was reading a dime novel from Wal-Mart. Miss I'm-gushing-all-night. Why the heck didn't you kiss the guy?" She asked as she went back into the bathroom.

"Haven't been kissed, Celeste." Sophie admitted. "Well there was this one time I shared a kiss with Alyssa when I was drunk. But that don't count."

Celeste started to get Rob in his clothes. "Ok something else. Do you have the files ready for Brick?"

Sophie heard a noise outside, so she walked up to the back window, while she answered Celeste. "Sure have. I'll get them to him tomorrow. Ya think they can get those little girls out quick? I mean, I know all ya told me. But I dunno, they seem all brawl no brain bustin down the door talk later kind of guys. I wish Alyssa was here." Sophie pondered. She couldn't see a thing out there so she dropped the curtain back down.

Celeste helped Rob in his shirt. "Well, that bustin in talk later attitude is what get things done." Celeste paused. "Have you heard from Alyssa, lately?" She carefully asked her niece.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since February. But I'm sure she'll be back here sooner or later. She's never failed us before. Ya know, I could give her a call if ya'd like. Maybe she'll pick up this time. And ya shouldn't be worryin. Alyssa knows how to take care of herself."

Celeste put Robs socks on as she shook her head. Yeah sure... she was the one worrying.

Alyssa was their hot headed friend. Alyssa had been to school with Sophie Anne. And the girls had stuck together. Creating havoc around the school and later around college.

Sophie had dropped out because she knew she wouldn't be able to finish college. Alyssa had followed her, just because they'd gotten used to do so much together. Alyssa had a wide array of jobs since then. Bustin tables, cleaning houses, helping out at the horse riding school, singing in the background choir for some country singer. She'd taken some karate classes and some extra language classes. Then the country singer had gone on tour and asked Alyssa to come.

Sophie Anne wanted to stay with Celeste, so for the first time in years Alyssa had gone off on another path then her best friend. Sophie had gotten a few cards from the tour but she hadn't spoken to Alyssa in four months. It bothered Sophie Anne more than she was willing to admit.

Celeste called out for her help and together they helped Rob in his bed. Slowly Celeste closed Rob's door. Outside of Rob's room Celeste held Sophie's arm. "So what's wrong, Soph? You're never this quiet, unless you're sleeping. Your worried about Lincoln or about Alyssa?"

Celeste stood there with her back to the window, looking like a mother duck. Prepared to help her out.

Then the light in Celeste's eyes was gone and her insides exploded.

**Yes I know a tiny time jump. And my first real cliff hanger. Please tell me what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry. I thought I'd put this chapter up a week ago. Somehow I didn't. SO to make it up, I'll be posting 2 new chapters today. Forgive me for any spellings mistakes.**

**A special hug to my dear friend 587. You look superb sweetie!**

**As usual I do not own these characters and also... Please leave me reviews! THx a million.**

* * *

5.

"BRICK... BRICK. Cum own, man. He's done for. Let's get outta here." McQueen's voice tore Brick from his thoughts. "Linc. Start the car." Brick yelled. Because his big brother was the closest to the car. McQueen and Brick both made a run for the Roadrunner when Lincoln had turned it around.

Swiftly they both got in the car and drove off. "This was one little drug dealer that wont bugger Baytown no more." Mcqueen bellowed. "Yihaw... We did it just right this time. Nobody will think we did it, so nice and clean. Ya sure thought of all things, Brick. Ain't normally the one to say this, but heck I even think ya're getting smarter than me."

Brick was quick to hit Mcqueen on his face. "Shut up. Shut your freaking mouth. Ya... Are... Still...My...LITTLE...Brother. And don't ya forget it. Don go pretendin that ya'r better than us with that 'Lexicon' up in your head." With every word he threw a punch at Mcqueen, within the confines of the car. Lincoln smiled at their fun punches.

"I know. I know ya both ain't stupid. But heck this is somtin else." Mcqeen squeeked. His hands up in defense. "Linc and I read. Do ya think we don?" Brick retorted.

"Well..." Mcqueen started. Lincoln mock punched his brother from the back. Remarks kept flying between Brick and Mcqueen during the ride home.

It seemed Brick didn't have any peace in his system, though. Almost from the moment they'd come home Brick had go on to planning their next thing.

Celeste had told them about the child trafficking that was going on. Various parents had contacted Celeste and with the help of Sophie she had put together some kind of dossier. Some kids were beyond their reach, but several were held in an old engine house nearby.

All three of the brothers wanted to get those children out of there but Brick seemed to be very particular about this whole situation.

Mcqueen shook his head. "What's the matter with you man? We just got back, Ya've had yar butt up your shoulder since you came back from visitin Millard. He bust ya balls or somtin?"

Brick didn't respond to his brother but just sighed. Lincoln decided to stay out of the thing that was becoming a real fight between his brothers. He just stared at the maps spread out on the kitchen table, taking swigs of his beer. Mcqueen never knew when to quit. Though Lincoln was also wondering why Brick had suddenly become an immaculate planner.

"Cum on man, have a drink and relax. Ya can't be goin and goin and goin. Ya will dropp dead sooner or later, if ya do. Pretend you had some raisin, man." Somehow that flipped the switch in Brick. "Well that's just it aint it. We didn have any raisin. Our Daddy rode us hard. Smacked us up whenever he felt like it. Then low and behold, dear ol Millard stepped in and took care of us. Yeah he cleaned us up real nice. We're just three good ol, God fearin boys with a bright future ahead of us, right."

Brick felt a soft smack hit his arm. "I know, Linc. I know. But ever since Millard reminded me, he usually made the plan... Well I knew I had to take care of ya both now. Like five years ago, we had no clue what were getting in to. Ain't gonna let that happen to us now. And we've got nothing else. Ya're my brothers. We aint got much of a future. But the future sure's shit will be much darker without either one of ya."

Mcqueen was still reelin. He had been so pissed and now he couldn't even let it out because his brother seemed to have a legit reason for being so uptight.

"Dang, ya know. I need to get outta here. You two make me sick. Plannin on everything. I'm going out." Mcqueen grabbed the car keys and got out to their car. He started the car. They seriously weren't coming? It wasn't that often that Mcqueen was without his brothers. So he decided to make the best of it. He drove off to the next town where the best bar would be.

Brick and Lincoln discussed a few more roads in and out of Monroe's place. That meant Lincoln literally pointing out certain things on the map, and for Brick to name the pros and cons. And then together they decided.

There were, if Celeste was right, al lot of little girls involved so they had agreed on Celeste being there. She would follow them with the van so the little girls would be more safe when transported. And besides, the faces of Celeste and Sophie would calm those little wurms down much quicker, then any of their redneck faces.

A sudden knock on their door made them both jump. Mcqueen wouldn't knock right, so whoever was on the other side of the door?

"Linc? Guys... please lemme in." A small femine voice said.

Lincoln almost ripped the door from its hinges. Sophie Anne collapsed on the threshold, right in Lincolns arms. "What freaking happened. Shit. Get her inside." Brick said, concern colouring his voice.

Lincoln put Sophie on the sofa. As he pulled away he noticed his hands being sticky. He gestured his bloody hands to Brick, then turned around, checking Sophie on wounds. "Oh, Lord. She's bleedin? What the heck happened?"

Just then Sophie came to. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed Lincoln's hand. "Rob." She breathed.  
Brick hovered over her now. "What happened, Soph?" He flicked softly against her cheek. "Hey cum own now. Stay with us."

Lincoln had found a ragged knife wound in the lower part of her side, just above her hipbone. Her upper arms bled as well, where multiple bullets had grazed her.

"Ya need ta get her to a hospital, Linc." Brick told him. Lincoln acknowledged him as he put clean rags on Sophie's wound.

Brick searched Lincoln's face. But his brother seemed cool enough. "She's tough. She walked all the way here. Let's get goin."

Sophie whispered something then. "O, no... I left Rob alone." Lincoln started to pick Sophie up, thankful that the hospital wasn't that far.

Brick tried one more time. "Sophie, what happened to ya, sugar?" Finally Sophie appeared to gain a little more conscience. "Men. There were men at the house. We hid... I hid Rob very well. He's in the back closet. O, gosh... I left him there. You need to get him." Sophies begging voice ended in a moan.

"It's ok Soph, I'll check it out." Brick hesitated for a few seconds then he called Mcqueen.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry. This chapter is a little short, but we had to pick up Rob, right? Next chapter will be longer. And some action and som love for Mcqueen is right around the corner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brick, Linc or Mcqueen... **

* * *

The lights in the house were down. "Let's just get in there." Mcqueen's voice sounded rough and urgent. Brick nodded. "Ya go round the back. But be careful. Don go shootin on anything ya see." While Mcqeens footsteps moved away, Brick waited until Mcqueen would have had enough time to circle the house.

Lincoln was with Sophie. He'd insisted to carry her to the hospital herself. Brick had no idea how that would all play out: a guy who can't talk bringing in a wounded girl. But nothing could be done.

Brick checked his mobile for the time. Mcqueen would be ready to get in the house now. As Brick moved from the car his mind lingered on his other brother. They needed to get Linc his chatter box back. The computerized toy Lincoln had hanging around his neck five years ago had been handed down to Rob. But since Rob had it replaced by something fancy, maybe the same could be done for Lincoln?

Brick snickered. Sophie was enough of a chatterbox, but it would come in handy for Lincoln to actually talk through some kind of device again.

A low whistle from his brother made him close in, on the front of the house. He peeked in and saw nothing. Just the dark hallway. Brick turned the knob and sneaked inside . He huffed. He hated sneaking. The Oodie brothers were supposed to blow down doors. Not this covert shit.

Slowly he moved ahead until his brother's voice tore through the silence. "Brick... ya'd best get over here." While closing in on his brother he noticed the holes in the walls and the wrecked wooden cupboard, all shot up.

He focused on his brother who had his gun against his forehead. "What?" Brick half whispered. Mcqueen's gun pointed at a soft small heap of human. Brick kneeled down. "Celeste?" A quick survey on her neck told Brick what his brother already knew. Celeste was gone.

Rob. The urgency to find their friend was even more vital. Sophie had said that Rob was in a closet.

Just before Brick could enter Rob's bedroom he found a man on the floor. The man was dead, pencil sticking out of his eye, kitchen knife in his chest. Wow, Sophie had done this? She was braver than he had given her credit for.

Then Brick heard some muffed noises. He ran in Rob's room, broke open the closet and found pour Rob covered by an immense amount of blankets. He threw them off the boy and held him up.

The boy drew in some deep breaths. Brick wasn't sure what to tell Rob, but then he noticed Rob's eyes. The boy knew.

The first thing Rob did when Brick had put him back in the chair was touching his voice device. "Sophie" A metallic voice croaked out. "Lincoln is with her in the hospital. "Go." The metallic voice came. "Yes we can go." Brick told the boy. Mcqueen covered Celeste's body with a blanket. Then they drove off to the hospital.

After a few minutes Mcqueen seemed to find his cleverness back. "Well, it ain't us, if we don leave a good crimescene behind."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers.**

I've been locked out of my email (TY microsoft) and through that I couldn't get on Fanfiction. I am so sorry for the long delay. I promise you, I have not abandoned my stories. I will get a few chapters up this week for both the Boondock bits and Redneck Hapiness. Also I will include a Sterek Fan Fiction thing I've been writing on LiveJournal.

I hope you still love the stories as much as I do and will keep reading.

Love!

~Catch the Sun~


End file.
